


Sanders sides one-shots

by Heartbreak_harbor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreak_harbor/pseuds/Heartbreak_harbor
Summary: A bunch fo sanders sides one shots i've made
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Fallen

Virgils P.O.V

I had woken up in the middle of the night again. It was almost as if my body actually hated me. At the moment I was heading downstairs to maybe find something to munch on. All the lights were off aside from the bathroom which door was closed. The light shone faintly from the under the door.

Thomas had let us stay out of his mind for the night. We were told he needed a brain break so he could sleep well. I guess I don't help much with that. But whatever, that's just my job. As I was lost in my thoughts I missed a step and felt my begin to fall forward. I clenched my eyes shut ready for the impacted and then I felt it. 

My body hit the stairs and I began to tumble. It then all stopped in a heartbeat. I was on my side my body sort of limp. I didn't want to move but I heard a door open upstairs. I bit my lip and shift in my spot but let out a small grimace. I whimper and realize I had landed on my ribs. I groan lightly again and this got the attention of the person upstairs.

I heard a few hurried footsteps down the stairs and then the cocky voice call out "Hello?"

Shit... It's Roman. I bit down on my lip again. Here I am in my tee-shirt and sweatpants and whimpering on the floor. What if he freaks out. What if he calls me stupid or... Or... I take in a deep breath and releases it silently. Or he could help me. He is a hero after all.

"R...Roman" I call out carefully my voice still shakey from the pain. 

I hear a few more shifts and the final few steps down the stairs. Then a light switch was flicked on. The room filled with a bright light which made my eyes clench shut at the sudden brightness. 

"Virgil? Oh my god Virgil" I open my eyes to see a Pajama Clad Roman bending down beside me. He wore a white tee shirt and red pajama pants. His hair was a mess. He must have been the one in the bathroom. 

"H...Hey, Princey" I let out a small smile and shift to try to move. I do but it hurts like hell. 

Roman looks at me with a sad look and helps me. I felt my face flush lightly once he places a hand on my arm to steady me.

"What happened? You look in pain?" Princey moves closer and scoops a hand under my knees and on against my back. 

As he makes contact with my back I feel a sharp pain get sent through my side and I breathe in through my teeth as to not be too loud. Roman saw it and gave an apologetic look. He then moved his arms letting me lean against the wall.

"I fell... Down the stairs... Headfirst" I look up at Roman and he nods. He moves a bit to be on his knees. He grabs the hem of my shirt and my eyes widen. He looks at me "Can I take this off... I need to assess your injury"

I knew my pale face was getting redder by the second but I nod gently anyway. Before I knew it I was lifting my arms up so he could completely remove my shirt. I winced at the movement of my arms. I bit my lip and look away to self-conscious to meet Romans gaze. I then glance back and see Romans gaze not disgusted. He looked terrified, he moves his hand to my side and my eyes widen and I let out a small yelp. Roman jerks his hand away and took a deep breath out "it's Bad... I don't think you broke anything but it's definitely bruised."

He looks at me with his creamy Caramel eyes. We have the same eyes but he always seemed brighter than mine. We have slightly different physical appearances outside of the mind or on camera. For example, I have black hair... Roman has sandy blonde hair. He's more muscular than me. I'm the skinniest of the 4 of us and paler. 

I snap out of my thoughts from Roman moving and standing "Alright stay here... Let me go get Logan... Or...Or Patton" 

Before I knew what I was doing I had moved forward despite the pain and grabbed Romans pant leg gently. He looked down at me "Virgil?"

I gulp silently and look up at him "J...Just give me a minute no need to wake them... I'll be fine" 

Roman had a doubtful look but nods and crouches down "Can I get you onto the couch at least?"

I blush harshly and nod. I shift a bit. He went on the other side so it didn't hurt so bad. He scoops me up like earlier and moves me to the couch. He set me down against the arm of the couch. I look up at him and my heart skips a beat. He was so close to me. I could kiss him... I could... But I don't...

Roman smiles and sits on the floor next to the couch and looks at me "P...Princey?"

"Yes J Delightful?" He said with a sleepy but kind tone.

"You don't have to wait here..." I feel my self getting sleepy as well. 

"But I want to..." Roman mumbles outlaying his head against his arms next to me. 

"A...Alright" I blush and carefully run a hand through my own hair. Then I felt Roman shift and get closer to me. And within half a second a pair of warm lips were against mine. My eyes widen at the feeling but then they close and I'm kissing back. Soon he pulls away. I open my eyes and I know I'm a blushing mess and so is he. He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear "Now go to sleep..."

I nod gently and close my eyes. I shift a bit so my back was to him. A few minutes pass and I feel a shift. It thinks oh he must be heading to bed but no. I felt something warm against my back and soon an arm lay against my hip and one under me. He was careful with the placement of his arms as to not hurt me. I smile gently and relax. Soon everything was fading and I fell asleep.


	2. Panic attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a panic attack and his boyfriends held him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning  
>  Panic attacks  
>  Mention of cutting  
>  Self-depreciation  
>  Swearing  
>  Use of medication

Virgils P.O.V

I was at dinner when it started. Roman had said something about a party and I felt the nervousness begin to bundle. Then he began to get into a conversation about being fed up with not being able to go because of me. Logan and Patton both tried to calm him but suddenly he stood from his chair so quickly the chair fell back and his hands were smacked onto the table in fists shaking our glasses.

My eyes widen and I visibly flinch as he sat back down "I'm not the disorder here..."

That hit me... The choked back tears, the sweat and the growing heat in the room. I stood and force a calm voice "I'll be right back. Need... Restroom" 

I ignore the worry glances of Patton and Logan and head straight to the bathroom. I step in and in one swift moment, I'm closing the door and pressing my back against the door. I lock the door carefully and slide down to the floor hugging my knees. My breathing is getting worse by now and I was constantly trying to bury my face in my knees. 

No ones P.O.V

Virgil had begun to cry and he didn't realize how loud he was getting until it caught the attention of a certain worried Dad. Patton stood and made his way over to the bathroom door followed by Roman and Logan. Roman felt a pang of guilt hit his soul at the sound of the younger traits cries. Patton pressed his ear against the door and heard what he would never forget

"They hate you... They hate you... Useless... Cut not as they care... Just do it..." Virgil mumbled to himself "No... I promised I wouldn't do it... I promised myself..."

He kept trying to calm himself down but what really scared Patton was the sound of silence and then a drawer. The drawer that had a fairly loud squeak. The razor drawer. Patton then tried opening the door quickly.

Logan looked at Patton "what is the matter?"

Patton looked up at Logan with tears in his baby blue eyes "he's getting a Razor!"

Romans eyes widen as well and in a matter of seconds, roman was running to his room and coming back with a hammer.

Virgil was lost in thought and had a razor in hand. He fought with himself until he dropped it to the floor. Virgil looked at himself in the mirror. The black eyeshadow traveled down his pale cheeks and his hair was a mess. His eyes were red and he was shaking. He closed his eyes and looked away. He then heard a loud crash of metal and jumped. He looked around and spotted the bathtub. He carefully climbed in and hid behind the curtain. He pressed his knees to his chest and his face into his knees. He began to cry again it muffled. 

Finally on the other side of the door Roman had busted the doorknob off and it fell with a clang to the floor. He kicked open the door and spotted nothing immediately until he saw the razor on the floor. The clear plastic seal was still on showing Virgil hadn't used it. Patton let out a sigh of relief and looked around and listened carefully to the crying and followed it to the bathtub. He carefully moved the curtain away to show the smaller trait curled up on his side in a ball.

That broke the three older men's hearts. Roman went to touch Virgils shoulder but his hand was stopped by Patton's hand "Don't. You could send him into it deeper. Talk first."

With that, he let go of Romans hand and he placed it back in his lap. He looked at Virgil as did the others. Roman carefully spoke "Virgil? Hey. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get so mad..."

Virgil carefully looks up at him. The sight hurt Roman. Virgils reddened face. He had rubbed most of his eye shadow off with his sleeves and his nose was runny. Tears streamed his face and his eyes looked tired.

Patton spoke up as well "kiddo... Can I touch you? I want to get you out of the tub" 

Virgil nods to him gently and in a few seconds, Patton was carefully scooping Virgil up from the tub and resting him against his chest. Virgil buried his face in Patton's chest and cried silently. Logan looked between the 3 and stood "I am going to go check on Thomas" and with that, he left the 3 alone

Virgil was still shaking and crying softly. Roman carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and Patton smiles to him which Virgil couldn't see. Virgils crying became a little less sporadic and just small hiccups and whimpers. Roman leaned down a bit to catch Virgils eyes. He noticed Virgil was clutching his right arm and moved his hand to carefully touch it. At first, Virgil flinched but then eased to exhausted to fight. Roman gives Patton a look of fear and Patton understood what he wanted. He wanted to see Virgils arm. He hoped he was wrong with what he would find.

Patron shifted Virgil so his back was against Patton's chest. Virgil covered his mouth and face with one hand as to hide his face. Roman looks at Virgil and carefully began to roll his sleeves up to show white gauze wrapped around his arm all. the way up to his elbow. Patton sighed gently and buried his face in the back of Virgils hair. Roman ran a thumb over them gently but Virgil didn't wince showing they were old. Roman hugs Virgil suddenly and Virgil let a small gasp escape his lips but he lets Roman hug him. In fact, he even hugged back weakly. Patton smiles and kisses Virgils head gently. Roman carefully moves his legs so he could easily transfer Virgil from Patton's lap to his own. Patton helped and then stood "I'll be right back with your medicine kiddo..."

Virgil was on medicine for his anxiety. Logan had found a way to replicate it in the mind for Virgils personal anxiety. Patton left to get it and that left Roman and Virgil cuddled on the floor. Roman shifts yet again to have Virgil in his arms in a princess style "let's get you to your room Virge"

Virgil nods gently and Roman sunk out the emo in his arms. They appeared in a bedroom very much decorated to match the emo nightmares liking. The bed, however, wasn't what Roman was expecting. It was a bit bad with purple sheets and a black comforter. It had stuffed animals of all sorts near the top and various pillows of all sizes. Roman smiles to Virgil who now rest in his chest. Roman walked over and moved the blankets out of the way. He carefully places Virgil on the bed but Virgils grip on Romans sleeve was tight not allowing him to leave "Please... Please stay with me..."

Virgils voice was cracky and sad. Roman nods gently and sat on the edge of the bed. Soon Patton came in with a cup of water and a hand holding a capsule like a pill. Virgil carefully took the pill and drank the water. He set the half-full cup on the bedside table and looked at Patton "can you guys... Lay with me?"

Virgil was more clingy when he was tired and scared. Patton nods and calls for Logan. They had done this before just had big cuddle nights. Logan walked in with Thomas. Thomas wasn't affected by Virgils Panic attack, thank god.

Logan and Thomas came over and crawled in the bed closest to the wall. Virgil scooted closer to them and Logan let him bury his face into his chest. Roman came up behind Virgil and carefully laced his arms around his torso and rests his chin on the shoulder. Patton smiles and flicks the light off and crawls in last. They all slept there for the night. While sleeping the anxiety effect didn't take place so it was a peaceful night.


	3. Smut! Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman share their first time together

It was a normal day so far. The mind was quiet since Patton and Logan were currently making some stuff as they said. They basically were teaching Thomas to cook. Patton's cooking knowledge mixed with Logan's accurate measurements made for a good team. That left Roman and Virgil in the living room alone. Virgil was currently leaning against Roman with his headphones on. One thing he wasn't expecting was for Roman to stand causing him to fall back "Wha- Roma-"

he was cut off by a warm pair of lips pressed to his. Virgil obviously kissed back letting his headphones slide down. They had been dating for about a year or so but haven't done anything more than kissing and cuddling. Virgil always said he was too nervous and Roman never pushed him but today was special for Roman. He found out that Virgil wanted to go farther but was scared. He had accidentally stumbled upon a journal that stated that.

He had a plan though. He would make Virgil feel loved beyond reason. He wanted Virgil to feel safe with him and trust him to not hurt or make his first a bad experience. Obviously Roman had been with some other princes but never with someone he loved this much. He wanted to express his love in a more passionate way. 

Roman felt Virgil let out a small whimper noise in his throat meaning he needed air. Roman carefully moves away so they could both catch their breath. Virgil was left panting as was Roman but he was softer. Virgil let his chocolate-colored eyes travel to Romans mocha. Virgil moved his hands to rest on Romans chest but Roman again did something Virgil wasn't expecting, he carefully leaned Virgil to be laying down and made his way to sort of hover over him.

Virgil let out a surprised gasp as Roman reconnected their lips but this time added a bit more passion. He pressed his tongue gently to Virgils lower lip and Virgil hesitantly parted his lips to allow access. Roman let out a soft smile into the kiss and explored the warm cavern. Roman let the hand he wasn't using to hold himself up, explore along Virgils side slowly moving lower. He got to the hem of Virgils shirt and slipped his hand carefully under the fabric of his tee-shirt to feel the pale and smooth skin. Virgil let out a shiver at the warm touch of Romans hand on his cool skin. 

Virgil made a soft moan into the kiss as Roman deepened the kiss beginning to occasionally tug at Virgils lower lip with his teeth. Roman began to absentmindedly rest his lower half between Virgils legs using his own thighs to somewhat prop Virgils legs over them. Virgil was getting red in the face again and it traveled down his chest and neck. Roman smiles gently and soon parted away leaving a thin saliva trail between their lips. Virgils eyes were still closed for a few moments before they flutter open "R...Ro... I don't... I..."

Virgil sank down but this time with Roman. They landed on his bed with a small cloth thump. Virgil was still under Roman who was smirking. He had lust swirling in his eyes and Virgil had a blush redder than his lover's sash. Roman carefully helped Virgil sit up and then tugged his jacket down carefully. Virgil let him but tensed up when he felt a gentle kiss along his jaw bone and it was traveling south quick "R...Ro... ah... S...Slow... Wait for i... Ngh"

Virgil couldn't help the tightness growing in his pants as Roman slipped his hands up Virgils shirt and quickly moved his head to remove the light purple shirt. Virgil immediately got embarrassed and hid his face in Romans neck "d...dodododon't look..." Virgil heartbeat was racing and he was shuttering here and there. Roman let out that breathless chuckle that Virgil adored "maybe I should remove some clothing as well. Would that make you feel any better?"

Virgil nodded gently and leaned back fiddling with Romans sash to get it off. Noticing how shakey Virgil was, Roman, helped and slipped his shirt off to reveal his slightly more muscular build. Virgil rests his hands on Romans now bare chest and lets them wander to rest over his abs and then up again. He glances up at Roman and then down.

"Darling... You're beautiful" Roman said softly. He leaned forward again this time hovering by Virgils ear "I want you..."

This made a shiver run up Virgils spine and his heart skip a beat. He went quiet but then nodded carefully giving Roman permission to continue their little scene. Roman smirked yet again and reconnected his lips with Virgils neck and then farther down. As he went farther down he made Virgil lean back so he was laying down. 

Roman began to kiss more along his chest and then down to his stomach. There weren't any abs but there wasn't much fat either. Roman gave a small smile and ran his fingers over Virgils pant hem and let his fingers slip under it and tug it undone slowly. Virgil tensed again knowing Roman could obviously see his hard-on through his pants now but it made him feel a bit better knowing Roman was having the same issue since he could feel it against his thigh earlier. Virgil gripped at the sheets as Roman finally got his pants down and dropped to the floor. Virgil had to fight not to cover himself but kept repeating in his head that Roman liked his body. All of it. 

Roman smiles and carefully presses a hand to Virgils bulge through the thin fabric of the black boxers. This caused Virgil to let out a low soft moan in which Roman smiled. He loved seeing Virgil so needy and innocent. Roman bent down and kissed along the hem of his boxers and soon was pulling them off in which caused Virgil to attempt to curl up and hide. Roman smirks gently to his lover "Virgil, please... I will not judge you"

Virgil froze for second but finally relaxed letting Roman look him over. The boxers joined the pile of clothes on the floor and soon after so did Romans pants now leaving him in boxers. Virgil looked up at Roman waiting for him to continue. Roman smiles and held out his hand in which a small bottle of lube manifested in. Virgil leaned his head back trying to ignore his pulsing member that lay against his stomach.

Roman squirted a decent amount onto his fingers and rubbed it to warm it up a bit. Roman moved so he could kiss Virgil and also stretch him at the same time "Okay Virgil... I'm gonna put my finger in... I need you to take a deep breath in and once I push in to let it out... Alright?"

Roman carefully placed his finger at Virgils entrance, not pushing it in but just holding it there ready for when Virgil breathed in. Which he did. He took in a deep breath and once roman saw his chest stop rising his pushed the finger in slowly causing Virgil to let out a sudden gasp but then exhale quickly "F...Fuck R...Ro!" 

Virgil let out a breathy sigh and his legs sort of lift up in anticipation. Roman connected his lips to Virgils, who kissed back. Roman began to move the finger which caused the smaller side to let out loud moany gasps into the kiss. Once Roman decided to push in the second one Virgil had leaned his head back out of the kiss and let out a low quiet moan. This was more than he could have ever expected. Roman began to pump them causing Virgil to suddenly let loose a string of swears "F...Fuck Ro, please... Faster fuck... Shit more..."

Roman nodded and began to kiss his neck and move his fingers faster. He felt Virgils dick twitch gently and Virgil let out a loud scream as Roman hit the small oval bundle of nerves deep in Virgil. Roman smirks gently down at the panting Virgil. "Found it"

Roman then carefully removed his fingers from his panting lover who in turn gave out a low whine but when Roman began to move to remove his boxers and squirt the lube onto his own dick, Virgil sort of froze up. He knew this meant it was time for something bigger and much more intimate. Virgil unconsciously moved his thighs to press together.

Once Roman was fully erect and all lubed up Roman slowly opened up Virgils thighs. He then placed his hand on the back of one and his other intertwined with Virgils "I'm putting it in now"

Virgil gulped slowly but gave out a nod. Once he did Roman pressed the tip of his twitching lubed member to Virgils puckered entrance. He then leaned his hips forward at the slowest speed he could manage. Virgils eyes widen at the sudden almost ripping pain. Virgil sucked in a deep breath through his teeth and felt the tears begin to well up. Roman felt awful seeing this but knew Virgil wanted him to continue or he would have said something. 

Soon Roman was about halfway and Virgil lifted his free hand to rest on Romans lower stomach "S...Stop please don't...don't move" 

Roman froze where he was and glanced down into Virgils eyes "are you alright love? Do I need to pull out?" Romans' voice was full of love and concern

"N...No... No please don't... Just need a moment. So hot... And full and you're not even all the way in..." Virgils puckered hole clenched around Roman causing him to let out a small groan but still not move.

After a few minutes, Virgil nodded for Roman to continue moving and moved his hand back to gripping the sheets. Roman nodded and pushed the rest of the way in slowly. He was now flush against Virgils ass. He looked down at his love to see tears running down his pale cheeks. Roman moved the hand from Virgils thigh and wiped them away "dear?"

Virgil let out a few hiccups but opened his eyes "I'm... I'm fine... Just overwhelmed... So much in me... So warm and full" he muttered out as more tears begin to stream down but he wiped them away again.

Roman smiles weakly the gave him a soft questioning look "does it hurt?"

Virgils nodded "yes but it's getting better..." He rolled his hips a bit and let out a small whimper but then he did it again and this time it was a short gasp. 

Roman chuckled at his expression "Feeling better?"

Virgil kept doing it and soon felt a wave of pleasure rack his body and he let his head fall back "A-Ah!!"

Roman smiles and leaned forward shifting in him a bit. Roman placed his free hand on one side of Virgils head and soon the other one on the other side. Virgil reached up and entangled one hand in Romans hair and the other on his back "fuuuck move!!"

Roman nodded his head eagerly and pulled back out almost but right as the tip was about to leave Roman thrust back in causing him and Virgil to let out a loud moan. Virgil was a blubbering mess of 'pleases' and 'faster'

Roman continued this action getting faster and aiming up a bit to finally hit that small spot that caused Virgil to scream out his name "Roman!! Ah!! Please fuck me harder! A-Ah!!" 

Virgil was shaking and unable to control any part of his body. Roman was thrusting hard and fast. He was moving a bit to reach one hand down and pump Virgils cock. It was an awkward position but it worked. Virgil began to scream louder his body shaking and his heart racing "need it!! Close... need it!! Fuck I'm gonna cum... There!!"

Roman loved hearing the screams of pleasure and soon was panting as well. He felt his end near and with a few more thrusts he felt a warm liquid splatter along his chest followed by a loud scream "Roman!!"

Virgil had come and with the tightening of Virgils ass around him, Roman was cumming as well deep and hard into Virgil. Once done he rode out their orgasm and soon pulled out causing the white substance in Virgil to carefully drip out. Roman leaned back onto his feet and Virgil was a panting mess. He was shaking and Roman smiled "was that a good first time?"

Virgil nodded weakly and shakily. Roman stood and walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and wetted it. He then came back and lifted Virgils leg again and carefully cleaned him up with the wet cloth, then himself. He then helped Virgil into his boxers and he pulled on his own. He then played next to his boyfriend and pulled the blankets over both of them. He kissed Virgils head "I'm glad... Night baby..."

"Night babe..." They slipped into sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any mistakes or if you are enjoying it at all!


	4. Drowninh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil doesnt know how to swim and... Well nearly drowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning  
> Near-death  
> Drowning  
> Use of CPR and mouth to mouth  
> Crying  
> Lots and Lots of FLUFF and comfort (that's a warning for your heart)
> 
> Human Au
> 
> Character description  
> Virgil: purple hair, brown eyes, skinny  
> Roman: red hair, green eyes, muscular  
> Patton: blonde hair, blue eyes, pudgy  
> Logan: black hair, dark blue eyes, lean  
> Thomas: Just Thomas

Virgil had almost immediately regretted stepping foot on that water slide. He was getting more nervous as he climbed the stairs. He was dared to go on the stupid slide and he thought it would be fine. Turns out he had gotten in the wrong line and this lead straight into the ocean instead of the pool where he could touch, barely, but still touch. 

Here he is now standing at the top of this long blue slide. He sat on his bum and adjusted his black swim trunks. He had his feet on a metal trap door to hold him up until it was his turn to go. Without warning the lifeguard dropped Virgil down the slide. Virgil let out a shriek of terror and slid down the long slide. He then hit the water going under... But not rising back up.

Only Patton knew the small secret Virgil had failed to tell the others. Roman, Logan, and Thomas had only assumed that Virgil had decided to the bigger slide because he got brave all the sudden. Patton arrived with 4 cups of ice cream and the others pointed out Virgil. Patton was about to get excited but then saw Virgil hit the ocean water. 

His eyes widen and he drops the ice cream. They all look over and Thomas spoke first "Pat? What's wrong?"

"Virgil can't swim!!" Patton then began to run toward the ocean with the others quickly behind

Virgil was sinking... His eyes flew open only to be met with the sting of salt. He thrashed around trying to swim but he felt the dull ache in his lungs. He felt his body and head getting lighter and eventually his brown eyes fluttered shut. 

Roman had pulled off his tank top and shoes and dove into the water. He swam down looking around quickly until he finally got a glimpse of the purple-haired man. Roman swam faster noticing that he had passed out. He grabbed ahold of Virgils wrist and pulled him up over his shoulder and swam up. 

They finally broke the water and Patton and Logan helped drag Virgil o to the sand. Roman drops down and placed an ear to his chest hearing nothing. He froze up a bit. Logan noticed this and pushed Roman away a bit. He laced his fingers and placed them in the middle of Virgils chest and began compressions while counting out loud to 30. He only stopped to speak to the others.

"Roman get ready to take over after I do this a couple of times. Patton go look for a lifeguard and tell them what's happening, Thomas go to the main office and get an AED. Now!!" He demanded in worry for his friend.

Thet all took off aside from Logan and Roman. Logan then got to 30 and pinched Virgils nose. He used his other hand to lift Virgils chin up and bent down and put in a deep breath. He watched Virgils chest as he did and seeing as it moves once he gave another breath. He then went back to compressions "Come on Virgil... You can do it... Just one breath..."

Roman ran a hand through his hair and kept the crowd back. A lifeguard came back just as Roman was taking over after Logan gave 2 breaths. The lifeguard said he would take over once Roman was done but that was never needed. Virgils body shook once and he bent to the side coughing and yacking out lots of water. Then falling into his side basically into Romans knees. Roman rubbed his back and did small hushing noises.

Logan let out a sigh of relief and off in the distance an ambulance was heard. Soon a paramedic placed the cot down and transfer the drowsy and barely conscious man into the ambulance allowing the 4 others to stay in with them.

~at the hospital~ 

Virgil lay in the hospital bed sleeping. This had panicked him belong belief and he was exhausted. Patton had tears streaming his eyes as he explained to the others a bit more thoroughly why Virgil had nearly drowned. Roman looked ashamed and had started to cry since he was the one to dare Virgil to go down the slide.

Logan wished he would have stopped Roman and Thomas was just overall upset at the situation. Thomas had gone to get clothes for everyone and they were all now clothed and in the room with a sleeping Virgil.

Virgil woke up with a small mumble and a few coughs. His throat was raw and his lungs hurt, not to mention his ribs from the CPR. Patton was the first to notice and immediately hugged him "Oh my god Virge!! You're okay!!"

Virgil winced a bit but then smiled "Yeah I'm alright..." His voice was hoarse and sounded awful.

Thomas winced at the voice and chuckled "glad you're okay buddy."

Virgil smiles and sort of pushed Patton off and sat up a bit more. Roman almost immediately hugged him crying "oh my god... Virgil... I'm so sorry... I just... I didn't think and-"

Virgil cut him off "Hey... I'm alive, aren't I? Don't even try to put this on your self... I should have just said no but I let my stubbornness get in the way"

Logan shook his head and placed a pile of clothes in Virgils lap "Here are your clothes, Virgil. I chose something that would be more comfortable than a hospital gown"

Virgil chuckles and nods. The others left to let him get changed. Patton came back in after Virgil got his pants on and helped him with the shirt. Soon they were heading back home and happy. They all babied Virgil for a week or so and Virgil would never admit it... But he fucking loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	5. Leave him be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Virgil are cute together and Virgil is sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I dunno the ship name 😭)

It was late at night and everyone was watching a movie on the bed. Once the movie was over Logan and Roman both heading to bed. Roman claimed that he needed his beauty sleep and Logan said he wished to maintain a proper sleeping schedule. Deceit didn't come down to watch it with them so that now left Patton, Thomas, Remy, and Virgil. Virgil had ended up laying his head in his boyfriend, remys, lap at some point during the movie but now that it's over Virgil was asleep. 

He hadn't been sleeping well lately and the warmth of his boyfriend was just what he needed. Virgil was on his side his front facing the tv. His eyes were closed and his right arm outstretched hanging off the couch. One arm was tucked under his head between his head and Remys left leg. Remy had his other leg resting on his own knee. Thomas couldn't help but coo at the cute scene and usher Patton to go get a blanket for the smaller side.

Remy was running his hands gently through Virgils hair. Virgil let out small breathless snores which made Remy smile. He was the only one that could help Virgil sleep, strange right? Thomas smiled gently and yawns gently to them "Jeez this is making me tired. Guess with Virgil asleep, Remy, you can technically do your job"

Patton soon returned with a blue blanket and placed it over Virgil sleeping body. Patton then stretched his body out "want help getting him to his room Kiddo?"

Remy shook his head "Nah... I'll just stay out here with him. Wouldn't want to wake the poor guy up" Remy only shifted his body so Virgil was resting in between his legs and against his stomach. Patton squealed quietly and clapped gently at the cuteness. Remy chuckled and pet Virgils hair some more. He then reached up and made his glasses fall down to cover his eyes. He held a cup of coffee in one hand and his other hand carefully resting on Virgils head.

Patton smiles and kisses both of their heads "Night kiddos" 

He then heads off to his room. Soon Thomas was getting tired as well "goodnight guys. I'll see ya both tomorrow"

Thomas sunk back into the real world and went to bed meaning that the lights dimmed in the entire mind and even sleep himself began to drift into a deep sleep.

Sometime during the middle of the night, Virgil began to stir. He made a small mumble and rubbed his eyes. He opened them to see he was against something moving. He glances up to see it was none other than Remy. Had his head tilted to the side resting against the back of the couch. His legs were bent a bit blocking Virgil sort of. There was an empty cup of coffee on the floor meaning that Remy must have been here for a few hours if the coffee had already worn off. Virgil glanced up to the tv that held the time in the corner. 3:13 am...

Virgil let out a small sigh and just rest his head back into Remy's stomach. He wrapped his arms around his torso weakly and let himself slip back into sleep.


	6. Smut! Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton dhare their first time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is smut!! 
> 
> Pairing is Moxiety. No it isn't my OTP and I do prefer platonic moxiety but this is a fluffy relationship that I thought needed smut, I will be doing at least one first time smut for all of the ships involving Anxiety/ Virgil. Depending on how people like these I might do more kinky things in smut. 
> 
> Anyway yeah actual warnings  
> Sex, fingering, cussing, Slight daddy kink, the first time

It was nerve-racking, to say the least. This had all started with Virgil waking up in Patton's bed. He had a nightmare last night and must have crawled in bed with him. He didn't even remember much aside from the warmth of his boyfriend. He had woken up to a few kisses being peppered on his forehead and then cheeks. Virgils brown eyes fluttered open to be met with Patton light blue ones. Virgils purple locks had fallen in his face a bit and Patton swept them to the side with ease. Virgil smiles but it was cut off with a soft gentle kiss to his lips.

Virgil was a bit surprised at first but then kissed back placing his hands on Patton's chest. Patton then turned flipping them so Virgil was on his back looking up at Patton. Virgil let out a breathless chuckle and Patton found that the cutest thing in the entire world. Patton captured Virgils lips again and moved his legs carefully so he was now sort of straddling Virgil but careful not to put much weight on the smaller sides waist. 

Patton placed his hands on Virgils hips and let them travel up his sides and then they're cupping his cheeks. Patton pulled away and left Virgil breathless and a panting mess "P...Pat?"

He felt the hardness in Patton's pants pressing against his own growing hardness. Patton glances down and then slid down a bit to be off of Virgils waist and now between his legs with Virgils legs over his thighs. Virgils was a blush filled mess and Patton smiled "is this okay?"

Virgil froze for a second thinking. They've been dating for about a half a year or so. They didn't ever do much than this. Maybe it was time for Virgil to loosen up a bit "Y...Yes" Virgil nods gently

Patton smiles and leans down putting a peck onto Virgils lips. He then began to kiss at Virgils neck while his knee began to rub between Virgils legs. Patton was pleased with the moan that elicited from Virgils lips. Patton reached one hand down to grope at Virgils bulge. Virgil let out a small whimper at the touch and Patton smiles. He then moved to the hem of Virgils tee shirt. Virgil looked nervous but nods and with that Patton pulled the shirt from Virgil only disconnecting their lips for a split second to toss the shirt before connecting them again.

Patton moved his hands on his hips and kept them there rubbing small circles into them to help calm his nerves. Virgil gave a weak smile into the kiss and Patton pulls away. He smiles as well and moves his face down to kiss into Virgils neck. Virgil let his head fall back which gave Patton access to more. He began to nip and soon a dark bruise formed under his lips. Virgil whimpered lightly and Patton smiles kissing it before kissing down lower and leaving more on his chest and then he got to Virgils belly. Patton looks up and kisses more before getting to the hem of Virgils sweatpants. Patton looked to Virgil for permission in which he nodded to. Patton slipped his fingers under the fabric and tugged them down and discarded them. He smiles at the bulge in Virgils boxers. He went to pull them down to but was stopped by Virgils hands on his wrist "P...Pat... Can you um..."

Patton got the message and gripped the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head. He then tugs his own shorts down as well as his boxers. Virgil blushes harshly at Patton's length. God, he was bigger than Virgil thought.

"Everything alright love?" Patton ran a thumb over Virgils cheekbones. 

Virgil nods "just didn't think you would be so big..." This made Patton smile lovingly and reached over to the bedside table. He pulled out a small tube of liquid. Virgil knew what this was... Lube. 

Patton smiles to Virgil and sets it to the side before urging Virgil out of his boxer. Virgil was blushing and shivering lightly from the cool air that hit his heated skin. Patton smiles and carefully spread Virgils legs in which Virgil blushed harder at and covered his face. Patton smiles and kisses Virgils hands "love its alright..your beautiful..."

Virgil moves his hands and was met with a kiss to his lips. Virgil was surprised but relaxed into it, kissing back. Patton took this opportunity to move his hands. He grabbed the lube and skillfully poured it onto his hand with one hand. He then moved it down to Virgils hole. He lined up his middle finger and pulled away carefully "It's going in..."

Virgil nods gently and lifts his head to press it into Patton's shoulder. Patton pushed the finger in slowly not wanting to hurt his precious baby. Virgil let out a soft squeak but then a shaky moan as Patton began to move it around. Virgil let out a few more moans but whimpered when Patton slipped in another finger. Patton didn't move his fingers for a bit until he heard the small plea from Virgil. He then began to scissor his finger spreading Virgils hole. Virgils was a panting mess. He let his bod press back into the mattress and he let out a long moan but whined when Patton pulled away.

Patton chuckles and wipes his hands off on the sheets and grabbed the tube again. Virgil was a blushy mess and his legs were shaking a bit. He hard cock was leaking precum onto his stomach and it twitched occasionally. Patton spread the lube onto his member and played back on his back. He wanted Virgil to be able to see him and be able to stop if he wanted. Virgil got the message and moved his body weakly and slowly to be over Patton's cock. Patton reached a hand down and held his cock up gently. Virgil moved his hands to Patton's chest and bit at his lip "I'm not gonna hurt you right? Am I too heavy?"

Patton smiles "No baby... You won't hurt me. You're not heavy at all" He leaned up a bit and placed a soft kiss to Virgils forehead.

Virgil nodded gently and moved one hand a bit lower onto Patton's stomach and the other stayed on his chest. He let out a small huff and leaned his hips back feeling Patton tip press against his hole. Virgil sucked in a breath through his teeth and looked to Patton who gave a small nod of encouragement. Virgil nodded and pressed himself down "A-Ah!" He felt the building pain and the small tearing feeling. He let his head drop down and felt tears build up in his eyes. 

Patton reached up and wipes the tears away "say red if you want me to stop... And yellow to slow down okay?"

Virgil nods gently and felt Patton move his hips up just a tiny bit but enough to feel it. Patton moved his hands to Virgils hips and helped him lower himself. Having subbed for someone before he knew it was a bit overwhelming to be so full all sudden. He kept his eyes on Virgils lips and then his eyes. They were clenched shut and his lips were a gape slightly. Soon Patton felt a weight against his hips and looked down to see Virgil had pushed himself the rest of the way down. Virgil had tears rolling down his cheeks and he was panting "Baby? Are you alright?"

Virgil nods "I'm alright daddy- I m..mean!!" Virgil whimpered as he shifted on accident.

Patton held his hips in place for him and smiled "it's alright Baby boy... Can daddy call you baby boy?"

Virgil felt a chill go up to his spine but nods gently. Patton smiles and ran his fingers over Virgils back. He moved one hand to hold Virgils hips still and used the other to bring Virgil down so they were chest to chest but Virgil was still penetrated "There's my baby..." Patton smiles and kisses Virgils cheek and then pecks his lips. 

Virgil smiles and looks his daddy in the eyes and took in a deep breath "I think I'm ready..."

Patton looked a bit skeptical but nods. He pushes his hips up into Virgil who in turn let out a loud moan letting his face fall into Patton's chest "fuck..."

Patton chuckles and kept going each time Virgil let out a small moan but they soon grew into yelps. Patton shifted a bit and thrust in deeper and Virgils eyes dilated as he let out a scream "what was that..." He says huffing into Patton's neck.

"That's a good place... I'm gonna keep hitting it alright? It'll feel like heaven" Patton positioned himself to hit that angle every time. Virgil bounced on top of him and let out screams of pleasure and felt an uncomfortable knot form but it also felt good in a weird way. Virgil pushes himself into a sitting position causing Patton to hit the spot harder "Ah!! Daddy!!"

Patton smirks gently and thrust harder upward feeling his own end drawing near. Virgil let out small whimpers and suddenly came on Patton's chest. Patton was so close and he felt bad about slightly over stimulating his baby boy but Virgil didn't seem to care at the moment. A few thrusts later and Patton let out a loud moan and came into Virgils ass. Virgil felt his arms buckle and he fell into Patton's chest into his own cum. Virgil was now empty of Patton's cock and his hole was leaking cum. Patton smiled and carefully scooped Virgil into his arms. Virgil whimpered at the movements in his now wobbly legs. Virgil rests his head into Patton's chest and shook lightly. 

Patton made his way to the bathroom and set Virgil on the toilet seat. He then turned on the bathtub faucet and made sure the water was nice and warm. He then popped in the plug and carefully lifted the sleepy Virgil and got into the tub before setting Virgil down between his legs. 

Virgil leaned back and let Patton do most of the work. His legs were beginning to feel sore and he spread them out in the large tub. Patton quickly cleaned them both up but let Virgil soak for a bit. He only then realized that Virgil was beginning to doze off. Patton quickly picked him up and wrapped him in a towel. He made his way to the bedroom and slipped a pair of boxers on Virgil and tucked him in the warm bed. Patton then went back and grabbed a towel himself. He dried himself and then unplugged the plug of the bathtub. 

He then went back to the bedroom and pulled on his boxers. He then flipped the light off and curled in bed with Virgil. He laced his arms around Virgils torso and the younger man sighed in bliss.

"Night Baby boy..." Was the last thing he said before he slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Fusion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Romantic LAMP
> 
> Trigger warnings  
> Anxiety  
> Yelling  
> Crying (with comfort)  
> Hidden Unsympathetic Deceit (Forced fusion mentioned)

Virgil was sitting in the living fiddling around with the cord of his headphones while they blared music into his ears. He was sort of leaned into Logan'ss side. Virgil had had a rough night and he was barely holding on to his awake mind. He had yet another dream about Deceit and the... Fusion.

Virgil shuttered at the thought and Logan seemed to notice. He moved his arm to be wrapped securely around Virgil in hopes of warming him up. Virgil nuzzles into him some more and lets out a relaxed sigh

"Virgil?" Spoke the gentle, calm and collected voice of his logical boyfriend.

Virgil glances up at Logan who had a concerned look on his face. Virgil gave a gentle smile and hugged Logan by the waist weakly. Logan set down the book he was reading pages down. He then shifted to be holding Virgil. more securely "Dear, Are you alright? You seem more tense and anxious than usual. Having nightmares again?"

Virgil bit at his lip and chewed at it with his teeth. Logan gave a small grunt of disapproval and moved his hand up to cup Virgils cheek and carefully tugged his lip from between his teeth "Dear, I recommend not doing that for it can permanently damage your lips...."

Virgil gave a gentle smile and leaned into Logans touch his eyes falling closed. Logan gave a gentle smile and was going to lean in and place a gentle kiss on his lips if it wasn't for their other boyfriends entering the room. Patton carried a box of cookies and immediately bound over. He jumped onto the couch behind Virgil. 

Virgil sort of jumped into Logan out of surprise. Patton tilted his head with a concerned look then looked to Roman who brought over a small mug of hot cocoa. He glances at Virgil who was now uncoiling from Logan but Logan's arms were stiffly secured on Virgils hips preventing him from leaving. Virgil rolls his eyes shifts to be sitting between his legs his back to Logan's chest. He carefully tugged his headphones off and set them to the side after turning the playlist off. He grabs the cocoa and savored the warmth it emitted before sipping at it.

Patton gave a giggle as Roman sat down between the two and Patton on the middle cushion. Patton opened the box and as Virgil looked up at him Patton popped one in his mouth. Virgil's eyes widen but then soften at the taste of his favorite cookie, MnM. He smiles and relaxes back into Logan as he noms on the cookie happily using one hand to hold the cookie and the other his cocoa. 

Pattons and Roman both lean over and snuggle into him but Romans hair brushes Virgils cheek and causes him to giggle and everything freezes and then everyone's laughing. Everyone starts to feel warm and fuzzy and almost one. Then they begin to glow and suddenly, in a flash of light, they are one being. 

Their hair was dyed 4 different colors, red, purple, yellow and dark blue. Their clothes were insane, a black button-up shirt with a black hoodie that had blue patchwork and cat ears on the hood and a red sash and crown to top it all off. They had 4 eyes, each a different color, one green, one blue, one brown and one grey. They had four arms and two legs. They felt safe and protected but suddenly things began to get harder. They started to shake and feel scared. The fusion stumbled as they stood and then fell in a matter of a few seconds they had unfused.

This left all 4 men on the floor, Patton had landed on his knees, Roman on his back, Logan on his bum and Virgil on his side shaking. He was scared... No... Terrified. 

After collecting himself, Logan stood and went over ti, Patton, seeing as he was the closest. He helped him up but now that Patton was standing he saw Virgil crying and shaking. He ran over and dropped back onto his knees and went to touch him but stopped when Logan called out "No! Don't touch him!"

Patton didn't he whispered "V...Virgil?" In response said side glances up through teary eyelashes and smeared makeup.

After helping Roman up, Logan and Roman made their way over to the 2. They went onto their knees and Logan held out a hand "may I touch you, Virgil?"

With a nod from the boy, Logan bent down and scooped Virgil up into his arms. He held the blubbering Virgil to his chest and rubbed soothing circles into his back. Patton smiles and goes behind Logan so he can see Virgils face which was resting on Logan's shoulder. Patton pressed a kiss to Virgils head causing the boy to laugh. Roman had stood and gone to the kitchen to get tea.

Once Virgil had calmed down they all decided to move to the couch and talk. Logan was the first to speak "Virgil... I would like to ask why you got so worried about fusing? It isn't as if we didn't know it could happen"

It is true. The sides knew they could fuse and make other sides like Patton and Logan made Emile Pisani. Roman and Patton made Pranks. Logan and Roman made Inspiration. But Virgil never wanted to fuse, he got nervous when asked and began to cry.

"I- I just have had bad experiences with it before..." His head hung low and tears dripped down onto his lap.

Patton brushed his fingers through Virgils hair "It's Okay Baby... But we need to know"

"Yes, whatever it is we will help you..." Roman pressed a quick peck to Virgils forehead.

Virgil nods "me and... Deceit. We have fused before... Not that I wanted to but..."

Logan mumbles "he forced you to..." In response, Virgil nods gently

Romans eyes went angry and Virgil got the wrong idea and huddled into Logan. Roman noticed and his expression went gentle again "No No No Darling I'm not mad at you... I am mad at him..." Roman pressed kisses all along Virgils face until he pressed one to Virgils lips and then pulled away "I love you, Darling..."

"Yes, I love you too Dear" Logan stated with a peck to Virgils head.

"Love you, baby," Patton said with a hug and kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, nerds, too..." He smiles and hugs all of them


	8. Mission failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> Cursing  
> Blood  
> Near character death (not really but better safe than sorry)

Virgil was sitting in his room not quite sure what to do for the day. He wasn't sure what time Roman had planned on taking him on his quest. Roman had told him, Virgil, he wanted him to help him in taking down a specifically hard dragon-witch. Virgil decided that he would go ahead and take his shower and get dressed.

He wore a black long sleeves shirt with his ripped skinny jeans. He plops on the end of his bed and pulled his socks and shoes on. He then looked in his closet for his jacket that he had hung up earlier that day. He pulls it on and zips it up carefully. He then moved back to his bed. He grabs his phone and headphones. He went over to his door, silently debating whether he looked good enough to be seen. He shook his head at the nervous thoughts and plugged his headphones in and played music. He pulled his hood up and made his way into the living room.

Patton was in the kitchen cooking the large lunch he always does when Roman had a mission the following night. Roman was probably in his room getting ready for the mission. Logan sat in his recliner a book resting on his leg. He was in one of those dazes where his eyes were seeing the words but not really reading them. 

I walk over and carefully tap his shoulder causing him to snap out of his daze "Oh. Good afternoon Virgil. Did you require something of me?"

Virgil shook his head "No... Just wanted to make sure you were alright. You were a bit dazed just then"

Logan adjusted his glasses "I am indeed troubled. This mission seems unnecessary and very dangerous."

Virgil nods "I know but if Roman really wants to take it down I need to be there to make sure he doesn't get himself killed"

Logan gave a concerned look but nods, none the less. Virgil nodded as well and made his way to the kitchen where he was met with Patton handing him a plate "morning kiddo!!"

Virgil smiles and takes the plate and sets it down on the table and he sat down "morning and thanks"

Virgil began to eat and only stopped when he saw Patton set a glass of orange juice on the table for him. He sipped it and then stood to throw his stuff away. He smiles weakly at Patton. But before he could say anything Roman walked in while running a hand through his hair. He carefully grabbed a plate and began to eat quickly soon finishing.

Patton looked concerned but put a smile on his face none-the-less "you're gonna give yourself the hiccups kiddo"

Roman set his plate in the sink and scarfed down an entire glass of orange juice in 2 gulps. He then grabbed Virgils sleeve knowing the skin on skin contact would scare him "Thanks for the food pat!! Gotta go get Virgil his gear"

With that said, Roman dragged Virgil to his bedroom. His room was intense and very red and white. He let go of Virgils sleeve and head over to his closet. He opened it and it had red clothes. He then closed it again. He clapped and all the clothes were replaced by a single outfit which was identical to Virgils. Roman plucked it from the hanger and handed it to Virgil, who took it in his arms looking confused.

"The fabric is thicker and more durable. It'll protect you from common weapons" He spoke while fishing in a large tote pulling out a long butterfly knife and offering it out to Virgil.

Virgil took the knife slowly glad that it was closed. He then sets it on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and changed his clothes as did Roman in the bedroom. Virgil came back out feeling a bit heavier but not too much. Roman stood there with a pair of black combat boots and dark purple laces "Here ya go. These'll help you with the muddy and rough terrain."

Virgil nods and took them he then slipped them on and laced them up tightly. He set his black tennis shoes on the bed on top of his clothes. He then looks at Roman who was collecting some essentials like food and a map and water bottles. Virgil slipped out to tell the others bye and grab his headphones from his room as well as a couple of extra phone batteries. He had a feeling that he would need some music to keep himself calm and sane during this long adventure.

He made his way to his room but noticed his door was already open. He peeked in and saw Patton carefully folding some of his clothes and had his headphones set on his bed with the box of fully charged portable chargers "D...Dad?"

Patton looked over and smiles "Heya Virge. Sorry for being in here without your permission but I thought I'd help you get some stuff ready for your trip." He handed Virgil a book bag full of the clothes and then the small box of portable chargers and placed his headphones on his head for him "see? Much easier. Oh and there's a book in their from Logan. He said something about the book changing?"

Virgil nods gently "Yeah. Thanks, dad" Virgil was the pulled into a hug and he had to maneuver the things in his arms to hug back. 

He smiles and Patton looks up at him "Be careful out there alright kiddo?"

Virgil nods and stepped back "probably shouldn't keep the prince waiting. We'll be back in a few days at most." He smiles and Patton nodded. He then disappeared out the door. Virgil shook his head and plugged in his phone and turned on his music. He pockets his phone and heads out the bag on his back and the box in hand. 

He got back to the Roman room.to see him standing there with a bag similar to Virgils but white instead of black. "Patton?" Virgil says which caught Romans attention.

Roman looks over and nods "yeah...  
He was just in my room while I went to get some water bottles from the kitchen. Also, you forgot this" Roman handed him the butterfly knife which he then pocketed.

Virgil gave a small sigh and Roman was then walking over to a large door.

[Time Skip to them settling after their first day of searching for the dragon witch]

Roman and Virgil had finally found a good spot to take a break. They had found some tracks but other than that not much else. They decided to set up a small camp to rest for a bit. Roman had suggested they take turns as lookouts. Virgil took the first shift since he didn't usually fall asleep till later. Luckily Patton had packed a blanket in one of their bags. Roman laid it out and began to get his rest. Virgil sat on the floor of the small cave they had settled and started a fire in.

It was a few hours in and the moon was at its peak. Roman was going to go wake Roman up but heard a loud ruffle in the shrubbery just a bit into the forest. Virgil got nervous... Extremely nervous. He wanted to go wake Roman up but what if it was nothing and he was just imagining things. 

Virgil worked up the courage and made his way over to the bush only to see a few reptilian scales lead deeper into the forest. He drew his butterfly knife and carefully flicked it open and followed. He didn't realize how far he had gone from the cave and then he felt something wrap around his ankle and tug his leg from below him. 

He let out a loud yelp and his back hit the muddy and dirty worn floor. He opens his eyes that had fallen shut in the fall. Hovering over him was a woman like a figure with lots of scales and a black witches hat. Virgils froze up but then his flight or fight reflects kicked in. He kicked upward at the creature who gave out a loud scream of pain and he turned onto his stomach pushing himself up as quickly as possible and began to book it. 

He kept running despite the burning in his legs. He could hear the sound of wings behind him. He decided to scream to wake Roman up "Roman!!!" 

He didn't know if it worked but before he could get back to the cave he felt something wrap around his middle and pluck him harshly from his run and knocking the wind out of him. He felt the grip tighten until he was sure he felt a rib crack and he let out a loud scream of pain. That did the trick, Roman jerked up and rushed out of the cave to see Virgil being crushed by the dragon witch's tail. The Dragon witch noticed Roman and tossed Virgil aside. Roman grabbed his sword and went to fighting. Soon Virgil was regaining his bearings and looked up to see Roman backed up against a wall sword lost in the dirt. The dragon which was about to shoot a large green spike-like beam at him but Virgil kicked himself into gear and pushed Roman out of the way to the beam nailed Virgil straight through the stomach. It was as if a sword had just been thrust through him but it easily cut through the clothes. Virgil was knocked to the side, his back to the two. Virgil heard Roman scream out a 'No' and then a clink of metal was heard and a large wail of pain coming from the creature and a thud.

Virgil felt a choke course up through him. He then let out a weak cough and some blood spilled from his mouth. He had his hands grasping at his stomach. His shirt was ripped and a puddle of blood was forming around him. The thud of feet and soon Roman had dropped down next to Virgil rolling him on his back and moving his hands to see the wound "No No No!!!" Roman held his hands to the wound causing Virgil to let out a wail of pain. 

Roman the remembered that Logan could help. He scooped Virgil up in his arms and began to run as fast he could to the exit of the imagination. By the time he got there, Virgil was slipping in and out of consciousness and princes' shirt was soaked in blood his white shirt now matching his sash. 

Roman kicked in the door to the imagination and screamed out for help "Logan!! Patton!! Help!!" Patton was first to awaken and he rushed out and the sight alone made him gag and cover his mouth. He helped get Virgil to the couch and Logan had rushed out. His eyes widen and he adjusts his glasses to make sure he was seeing correct "Oh... Oh dear Lord" he ran off and returned with a large medkit.

He dropped down onto the floor next to the couch and carefully removed the now unconscious Virgil's clothing to reveal his bloodstained pale skin. Patton had to hide his face in Romans chest and sobbed. Roman had a hand in Virgils hair and noticed Virgils eyes began to flutter open.

"R...Roman..." Virgils voice was hoarse and once he talked his throat clenched and he coughed out more blood.

Logan then pressed the cleaning supplies to Virgils wound and he let out a loud scream of pain to which Patton almost went to stop Logan but instead dropped down and held Virgils head gently "its okay Virge... I've got you..."

Virgil began to scream as Logan pulled the bits of cauterized clots out. Patton held him tightly and let tears silently fall down his cheeks and then Virgil's body went limp. Patton started to freak out but Logan spoke up with an uncharacteristically shaky voice "it was blood loss and pain. He'll be okay. Roman, Patton go get washed up and get me lots of warm wash clothes and pain meds."

Logan began to suture him up and Virgil stayed unconscious. The 2 did what they were told and Roman came back with many wash clothes and 2 pails of warm water. Logan nods and began to clean the area a bit more thoroughly and the warmth would ease the soreness as much as possible.

A few hours had passed of Roman explaining exactly what happened to Patton and Logan. Logan was happy to know that Virgil got hurt helping Roman but would have preferred if neither of them had gone period. Patton was glad that they defeated the beast but was scared for Virgil. Virgil's eyes began to flicker open. He glanced around a bit and recognized the living room ceiling, a place he spent hours staring at sometimes. Virgil then let his head fall to the side and saw Patton, Roman, and Logan talking at the table. 

Roman... He was safe and no injuries. He was safe. He saved him. Virgil let out a sigh of relief but that hurt... Really bad. Virgil let out a small groan that caught the others attention. Roman was the first up. He came over quickly and hugged Virgil gently. Virgil winces but hugged back weakly. Patton hugged as well and Logan shooed them off of him "Virgil is most likely in extreme pain from this embrace. I recommend you both refrain from touching him."

With this explanation, they both back off. Only then did Virgil realize that he only wore his pants and his entire upper half was bare aside from a lot of cause wrapped around one shoulder and covering his entire torso. He blushed and Logan noticed. He pulled a blanket up over Virgils chest which Virgil smiled weakly at. He rests his head back on the pillow and gave a breathless chuckle "H...Hey" He finally managed to Roman

Roman smiles "Hey..." He looked like he had been crying and it hurt Virgil "you good? You weren't hurt were you?" At first Roman thought Virgil was making fun of him but the look Virgil had was too sincere, it made Romans heart shatter

"No... You were though... Badly..." Roman carefully let some more tears roll down his cheeks. 

Virgil shook his head "Nothing I can't handle... I just did my job. I went with you to make sure you weren't killed. I succeeded"

Roman buried his face into Virgils chest and began to weep. Virgil was surprised but let him and ran a hand through his hair weakly. Roman soon calmed down and looked up "I should have saved you..." 

Virgil shook his head "You did... You brought me here"

Roman smiles and ran a hand through Virgils messy hair "I guess you are officially my prince now..."

"Nah... To much pressure..."


	9. According to you (kinda songfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is pretty much Virgil singing/ranting about Roman giving him a hard time about being Anxiety and how Patton helps him. The song this is based off if is According to you by Orianthi. (The lyrics are slightly tweaked to be male) also when it says irresistible it is supposed to be platonically I swear XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Platonic Moxiety; Platonic Soulmates
> 
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of drinking (very brief), mention of Roman being a jerk and almost violence. If I missed any I'm super sorry and feel free to yell at me XD

Virgil sat in his room the door unlocked but he thought it was locked. He must have forgotten after his little falling out with Roman, one of the people he considered a close friend. He mostly stayed friends with him because he needed them to get along for Thomas' sake. Roman had been making fun of him a lot lately and today got bad, things were said and Virgil had to leave before Roman tried to punch him. Of course Roman didn't mean it but Virgil got on his nerves and just hit the wrong nerve. 

~flash back about 5 minutes~

Virgil had pointed out something that could end badly. Thomas was invited to a party but the friend that had invited him wasn't really the best person to be hanging out around. Roman had combatted this with saying "If he is really that bad why would he invite us?"

"Maybe because he doesn't want to get caught by the police by himself" Patton suggested very quietly scared to disturb Roman in his anger-filled passion.

"Well, maybe they just want Thomas to have some fun!!" Roman began to take slow steps toward Virgil, who was shaking lightly. 

"Roman..." Warned the protective Logical side. Ever since the moving on incident he had been a bit more observant and protective of his anxious friend and had begun to recognize the signs of a panic attack and learned how to help. 

He leaned toward the railing and whispered the breathing technic to help Virgil calm down thinking Roman would stop sooner but No. Romans advance continued until he was 2 feet from Virgil. 

Roman leaned down and grabbed the collar of Virgils jacket in his first "You are stupid!! Useless! You can't do anything right!!"

Thomas had sort of zoned out until he felt a shot of adrenaline run through him. He looked over and quickly covered his mouth to hold in the gasp that was about to escape. Virgil had frozen up and was shaking. Romans fisted was drawn back and Virgil was nearly lifted off the ground "You're impossible!!"

Suddenly Roman got pushed back a bit and released Virgil, who fell back a bit landing into the wall. Patton had pushed Roman away (he'll feel bad later but right now he needs to protect his kiddo)

Almost instantly Logan ran over and tried to calm him before Thomas had a panic attack. Logan got Virgils breathing and thinking back after a few seconds. Patton had his finger raised and was scolding and lecturing Roman in his scary Dad voice. Roman soon snapped out of it just in time to see Virgil sinking down "Wh...What happened?"

Patton let out a soft sigh and Logan helped explain. Thomas had suggested he go apologize after Patton calmed Virgil down a bit. He told the others that his anxiety levels were still pretty high. Roman felt awful and sunk down to curl up in his room. He set an alarm for about 30 minutes.

~with Patton~

Patton immediately sunk down after Thomas had said that his Anxiety was still heightened. He popped up in his room and immediately grabbed a wooden tray and ran to the kitchen. He began to prepare 2 hot cocoas in black and light blue mugs, and cookies on a large plate. When he heard a small thud from Virgils room he worked that tiny bit faster. He put all the stuff on the tray and made his way to Virgils room. He knocked with his foot dully noting the small hole to the right of the door frame.

~In Virgils room~

Virgil removed his hoodie once he entered his room and tossed it onto his black and purple computer chair. It turned slightly from the force. Virgil groans and gripped at his hair before turning and kicking the wall leaving a small hole that he would fix later. He then heard a knock on the door. He walks over and peeks out the peephole to see Patton. 'Good Roman wasn't stupid enough to show his face to me'

He quickly opened the door and let the fatherly trait inside. Patton walked in quickly so Virgil could close the door, which he did very quickly and he locked it this time. Patton carefully places the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed. Virgil almost instantly got the message and came over. He leaned into the fatherly trait and Patton wrapped his arms around him.

Virgil needed this more than anything. He felt Patton shift and move his arms under his body and pull him up into his lap. Virgil gave a gentle blush and then a smile. He usually would be embarrassed if it was someone else but Patton was his best friend if not a small bit more. No Virgil didn't have a crush on the cardigan-clad man if anything it was a platonic crush. Virgil and Patton had already admitted they were Platonic Soul mates. 

Patton brought Virgil close and nuzzles into his hair "You're beautiful... I love you... You are always in my head and you are needed... Never forget that... Never"

Patton kissed Virgils head and Virgil gave a gentle smile "Thanks, Pat..."

Patton then sat up and dusted himself off "Alright kiddo... Guessing you want some time alone?"

Virgil gave a gentle nod and picked up his cocoa and sipped at it. Patton nods and kisses Virgils head one last time. He then took his own mug and a cookie and left. Before he left he said one last thing "You're amazing Virge..." He then closed the door on his way out.

Now Virgil sat alone in his room. He glanced around and saw the guitar in the corner and set down his cocoa. Maybe he could burn off some steam with a quick song.

He went over and grabbed it. He moved over to his computer chair and tossed the jacket to the side. He then plopped down and rests the guitar on his right knee and began to strum a familiar tune after a bar or so began to sing

"According to you... I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right..."

Virgils face was sorrowful while he sang this part

"According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind, I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time... Even if it would save my life, According to you... According to you..."

Virgils voice was smooth and very strong. He had tears brimming his eyes and his strumming was skilled and he was getting heavily into the song. He wouldn't even know he had a listener standing outside his door listening.

"But According to him! I'm beautiful, Incredible, He can't get me out of his mind!"

Behind the door, Roman had his hand over his mouth holding back sobs at the lyrics Virgil was releasing. He never meant for him to feel this way.

"According to him! I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted!! Everything is the opposite and I don't feel like stopping it!"

Roman would be lying if he said Virgils voice didn't make his heart swell. He shook his head and kept listening to the man behind the door singing his heart out

"So baby tell me what I got to lose! He's into me for everything I'm not!!"

Virgil finally heard the sniffle behind the door and stopped for a second but then smirked beginning to sing louder

"According to you! According to you! I'm boring, I'm moody and you can't take me any place!"

"According to you, I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away, I'm the guy with the worst attention span and you're the boy that puts up with that! According to you! According to you!!"

Roman felt awful and his mouth was ripping out sobs woefully now. Patton heard and came to find what was wrong and heard the song as well. He wrapped Roman in a hug and listened with him knowing he needed to hear how Virgil felt.

"But according to him!! I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head! According to him! I'm funny, irresistible, Everything is opposite"

Patton smiled gently glad that Virgil knew how much he loved him. He hid his smile quickly though and kept Roman from sobbing himself to unconsciousness

"I don't feel like stopping it, So baby tell me what I got to lose, He's into me for everything I'm not, According to you, I need to feel appreciated, Like I'm not hated, oh no,"

"Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide "

Roman felt awful and he sobbed into Patton who just pet his head.

"But according to me, You're stupid, You're useless, You can't do anything right"

"But according to him, I'm beautiful, Incredible, He can't get me out of his head"

Patton made sure Roman was secure before opening the door a bit which made the music louder. He peeked in to find Virgil with tears streaming his face and on his knees.

"According to him, I'm funny, Irresistible, Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is the opposite, I don't feel like stopping it" 

"Babe I'll tell you what you got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you."

Virgils voice finally died down and came to a sobbing whisper

"According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless...I can't do anything right"

He dropped the guitar to the floor and curled up on the floor sobbing. Roman saw and ran in before Patton could do anything. He brought the sobbing Virgil to his chest. Virgil would have pushed away but it felt nice... Patton came over and helped them both to the bed the whole time Roman whispering how he didn't mean any of the things he said and how he was sorry. 

Virgil accepted the apology weakly, exhausted from his little show. Patton and Roman got Virgil comfy on his bed. Roman picked up his guitar and put it on the stand. He then looked to Virgil seeing he was fast asleep. Patton placed a kiss to his forehead and began to head for the door. Roman smiles and follows quickly behind.

Roman and Patton looked at each other once they were out and let out smiles before going their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucked 😭😭 but please give requests


	10. Chased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets hurt with the group in the imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, expect many of these things to take place in the imagination cause I like writing fantasy and lots of angst. I feed off of the pain but then fluff of my tiny baby Virgil. P.s it's weird I know but I like writing Virgil with his walls down. 
> 
> Triggers  
> Blood, chase scene... Uhhh some arguing twisted ankle. If i missed any please tell me

Roman had suggested a quick field trip to the imagination to show the others around. Patton was excited, Logan thought they were gonna get lost and Virgil... Well, he thought it was gonna go downhill and... it went downhill very quickly.

Logan was looking down at a map and mumbling while holding a map in one hand and a compass in the other "it seems we are heading the wrong way, Roman."

Roman waved a hand "Non-sense I am positive this is the correct way!!"

Patton gave an understanding smile but spoke up "I'm sure you do kiddo but... This is the 5th time you've said that and we've been walking for 3 hours..."

Virgil had his hood up to hide his face. He was honestly trying not to freak himself out over them obviously being lost in a dark scary forest where it was always night. Virgil would never admit it but he honestly didn't really like the dark or the night. He had agreed to come because he didn't want to be left alone. 

Logan spoke up once again "Roman, you need to put your pride away for one minute and listen to me for on-"

Logan was cut off by Roman who had placed a hand up "shhh"

Logan got red in the face and crossed his arms the map still in hand and the compass in his breast pocket of his jacket "I will no-" Roman clasped a hand over Logan's mouth who struggled until Roman pointed to somewhere behind Virgil where 2 glowing yellow eyes could be seen. Virgil wasn't paying attention and was only stopped when he felt his face hit into Patton's chest.

There is a height difference in the imagination and mindscape because they had their own bodies. Virgil had purple-dyed hair and was shorter than all of them as well as skinnier. Logan had black hair and was lean and about equal height to Patton who was about 6'0. Roman was about 6'2 and had fiery red hair and a buff body. Patton had blonde curly hair and a bit of a bigger body, A full dad bod, he liked to call it.

Virgil glanced up at Patton and noticed the scared look he had. Virgil looked to where he was staring at and noticed the dark and then the eyes. Virgils heart best began to accelerate and his pupils dilate. As soon as the beast sensed the fear tins more eyes appeared and Virgil whispered "run." 

Boy did they listen. They began to book it. Their feet hit in fast padders and their legs ached from the sudden sprint but the snarling and loud thuds from behind them urged them to go faster and deeper into the forest. Virgil was having trouble keeping up with the others as was Patton. Will can only get you so far. Logan grabbed Patton's hand to help him keep pace but that left Virgil. Virgil was terrified and his legs were beyond stinging and aching. He stumbled over almost everything his vision blurring. He felt the creatures right on his heel. 

At one point Virgil couldn't go anymore. He had hit a snag in root as if it came out of nowhere and knowing this forest... It did. Virgil went tumbling. He scraped up his knees through his pants and his elbows. The others quickly look back and grab his arms to help him up as quickly as possible. The creatures began to gain on them and then Roman spotted a cave with a very narrow entrance.

He led them that way and Logan jumped up with a bit of help from Roman and once he was up he reached down to pull Patton up. Patton quickly helped Roman up who in turn grabbed Virgils arm and began to pull him in but not before the creature swiped at his thigh causing a small gash along his thigh. He didn't notice it straight away but noticed once he was on Romans chest whimpering lightly in fear. 

The cave was dark and damp. His leg suddenly gave out and he fell into Patton who was beside the 2. Patton carefully lowered him to the floor and Virgil grasped his leg. He was sobbing more from fear than the bleeding cut. Patton held the trembling boy in his arms and his eyes looked saddened. Roman placed a hand on the wall and followed it back until he couldn't anymore "this place is only a cavette. Just a stone burrow."

Logan nods gently and went down next to Virgil and Patton. Logan gave Patton a small look and Patton got the message. He shifted Virgil in his arms to be between his legs and his hurt leg was outstretched. Logan pulled out his phone and shined the light on the wound. 

Virgil was still sobbing in fear not really caring if the others saw and clutching at Patton's chest as best he could at this angle. Patton had brought his arms to hold Virgil around the waist as carefully as possible. Logan dropped the bag and pulled out a medkit. Virgil looked nervous and his heart sped up as Logan pulled out the hydrogen peroxide.

Logan began to soak a cotton ball and then pulled on gloves. He pulled out some tweezers and took the cotton ball in its prongs and squeezed it to get the excess out. He then brought it to Virgils wound. Virgils eyes widen, his pupils blown, as he let out a loud scream that Patton was quick to muffle with his shoulder. Virgil began to sob again now from pain. 

Logan felt bad but he knew him and Virgil would feel worse if he didn't do this. Virgil had finally stopped crying and now lay sort of sleepily against Patton, who pet his hair and repeated calming words to him. Logan began to clean up the things after he had Virgils leg and ankle wrapped up. Roman was looking out the hole they had come in and seen that the creatures had disappeared. 

Virgils eyes flutter closed and he buried his face in Patton's shoulder despite his mind screaming at him to do the opposite. Virgil felt his body ease as Patton wraps his arms more securely around him and hums lightly. Soon Virgil was sleeping soundly. Patton let out a small sigh and leans back against the wall letting Virgil sleep against him. He glances over at Logan and Roman and sees them actually working together to form a plan on how to get back to the mind palace. With that peace, Patton slipped into sleep as well. 

A few hours had passed and Roman and Logan had fallen asleep as well. Virgil had begun to stir. He panicked for a split second not knowing where he was but feelings Pattons warmth against him brought back memories. He winces as he moved and looked down at his leg. He then shifted and looked down at his ankle "goddamnit..."

He mutters this but somehow Roman jerked up the sword in hand making Virgil flinch. Roman eased and looked over to see Virgil. He crawled overcareful not to bump Logan or Patton "Hey." Roman whispered

"Hey..." Virgil whispered back.

"How ya feeling?" Roman asked with pure concern

"My ankle and thigh hurt... Bad" Virgil rubbed his ankle gently.

Roman nods "Logan thinks you might have fractured or sprained it..." 

Virgils sighs gently and nods "figures..." He leaned back into Patton who's arms almost immediately laced around his waist making Virgil tense but he soon relaxed. Patton was warm and it was cold in this cave. 

Roman smiles gently and shuffled next to them and he and Virgil continued to talk for a few hours until Logan and Patton woke. Virgil was shivering a bit since the morphine that Logan had given him had finally worn off and he felt every muscle in his body clamp up and scream in agony.

Patton helped Virgil stand, it was a... Process. Virgil whimpered every time he put pressure on his ankle and it gave out from under him and at one point he swore he couldn't feel it. Logan noted that it might have been broken.

They all eventually got back home avoiding the same area they had encountered the beasts. They got Virgil to the couch and properly treated his wounds. Luckily Logan had been able to find some crutches for Virgil to use for a while. They all silently agreed to never ever listen to Roman when he says he knew where he was.


	11. Arguements lead to fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roman" gets angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> There will be physical fighting  
> There will be swearing  
> There will be self-deprecation  
> There will be a panic attack  
> There will be mentions of self-harm

Virgils P.O.V

I was just sitting on the couch minding my own business when Roman swung open the door to Thomas' room and bound down the stairs. We were in the real world right now just chilling. Thomas and the others had been upstairs well aside from me and Logan. Logan was sitting in the recliner reading a book and looked up at Roman "must you be so loud?"

Roman held a hand up to Logan "shut it, bookworm. I am here for him!" He points an accusing finger to my face. 

I grab his finger in my face and push it away "what did I supposedly do now princely?"

What I was expecting to happen was Roman to yell but what I wasn't expecting was for him to grab a handful of my jacket and haul me up my feet not even touching the ground anymore "Roman!!" I yell squirming my body and lifting my hands to pound against his chest. 

I glance over and see Logan standing now trying to pry Roman away but Roman was stronger than us all. Before I knew what was happening Roman had moved and slammed my back into a wall. That knocked all the air out of me. My body slid down only to be hit back against the wall his fist gripping the tee shirt under my hoodie "you are worthless!! All you ever do is put Thomas down!"

Roman went to hit me in the face. I try to dodge and it works a bit he hit the side of my cheek instead of my nose. I then spotted Patton and Thomas running down but before they could do anything I felt a pain in my gut and noticed that Roman had just kneed me in the gut. I drop to the floor trying to find air but before I can Roman kicks me again right in the stomach. 

Patton and Thomas had pulled Roman away and forced him to his room. Logan had bent down next to me. I didn't realize I had started crying but boy had I... I was sobbing and couldn't stop. Things were beginning to blend together the noise drained from my ears and everything became blurry. I curled up in a ball and shook. 

Logan placed a hand on my back and before I knew it I was sitting in his lap my face buried in the crook of his neck sobbing. He kept repeating soft things and my breathing techniques. My hands roam until they find a crease in his shirt and I grip into it. He didn't seem to mind so I just kept crying...

Logans P.O.V

I knew Roman was angry but I didnt know he would go to this extent. Once Thomas and Patton had got Roman back in his room I hurry over to the shaking and crying Virgil. He looked so small and fragile right now. I scoop him up and rest him against my chest his legs were on either side of me. I remember hos breathing technique and say it into his ear. With every success, I give a praise "good job Virgil... That's it. I have got you. I will not let him hurt you again..."

Virgil let out the smallest of nods. Thats good. He understands me which means he is able to hear and focus again. I kept rocking him slowly. I hear someone on the stairs that were just behind us, my back was pressed to the wall of my normal video spot. Virgils body seemed to weigh more and more. Not overwhelming since in his actual form he is a bit skinnier than the rest of us. I then heard small huff of air coming from him and his breathing had evened out... He is asleep.

I glance up to see Patton walking toward us. I use my free hand and place a finger to my lips to show him to be quiet. He nods and sits down next to me running a gentle freckled skinned hand through Virgils hair. Virgil mumbles something in his sleep and I could only barely make out what it said

"P...Princey... No..." His words were shallow and almost inaudible against my shoulder. 

Patton looked sad at the words and I knew I did too. Thomas had come down a few minutes later and saw Virgil sleeping soundly 

"Roman is in my room calming down. He doesn't seem to remember anything" He whispered

I think for a moment then I realize "Deceit..."

Thomas nods "I think so. I mean it makes sense seeing as I could never see Roman physically hurting Virgil... When I told him he started crying"

Patton shivered "Yeah... Poor kiddo" he looked back at Virgil and noticed the dark bruise forming on his jaw. 

I ran a finger over it which on the turn made Virgil whimper in his sleep. Despite the reason why he whimpered I couldn't help but feel a warm feeling enter my chest. I and Virgil never got along the best but I had always cared for the boy. He was almost like a son or little brother to me. Patton and he held a fatherly relationship and Virgil and Roman, despite what people think, are almost always talking about Disney or something of the sort.

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel Virgil moving. I look down at him and see his brown eyes begin to flutter open. He gave a small whimper noise and glanced around to notice he was leaning against me. He sat up a bit but then again let out a whine at the pain that is most likely running through his torso. He fell back against my chest muttering an apology "sorry..."

I shake my head "nothing to apologize for." 

I then shift so one arm is under his knees and one is behind his back. I then lift myself onto my knees and then to my feet holding the boy. Virgil let out a small yelp when I stood but I assure him that I would not drop him and that I was stronger than I looked. He only stayed quiet in response. I set him carefully on the couch and he relaxed but winced a bit as he moved. 

The stairs creaked and I looked over, as did the others. Roman was a few steps down the stairs able to be seen and see the us "Virgil?"

Virgil glances down and felt tears forming in his eyes again but just pulled his hood on to hide them. Roman made his way the rest of the way down the stairs and over to Virgil. Virgil flinched back a bit and I pressed a hand to Romans chest "is this Roman or Deceit..."

Roman glances at Virgil and then to Logan "it is me... I do not remember harming you, Virgil... Are you alright?"

Virgil glanced up at him and shook his head no. His hand held onto his side and his eyes were still streaming tears. Roman bent down and moved his hand slowly and placed it on Virgils cheek causing Virgil to whimper a bit. Roman then used so thumb to wipe away the tears.

I glance at Patton and then back to the others "Roman..." A small voice came from the usual sarcastic boy "It wasn't you right?"

Roman shook his head "No... I think it was deceit... He must have taken me over or... Something"

Virgil nods and opens his arms for Roman to hug him. Roman does and buried his face into Virgils soft hair "I'm sorry. I should have fought him..."

I shake my head lightly and stand. I place a hand on Thomas and Patton back and lead them out of the room for the 2 to make up.


	12. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone breaks in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Break in, physical pain, injury, threats and near suffocation but comfort in the end

It was late at night and Virgil was in his room. He couldn't sleep and be getting antsy. He wore his pajamas which consisted of purple pants and a long-sleeved grey shirt. He was curled up in his blankets trying his best to get to sleep but he had a pit in his stomach like something bad was gonna happen. He kept hearing these creepy noises and wasn't sure what they were. He felt pretty childish at the sudden urge to hide in one of his boyfriends' room. He shook his head and finally decided a midnight snack was in order. He stood flinching lightly when his bare feet pressed against the cold wooden floor. He winced when he applied pressure and the floorboards creaked. 

He as quietly as possible made his way out of his room. He kept his door open in fear of it creaking when he closed it. He took a few timid steps forward and then down the stairs. Each stair made its own noise and variation of creak. This house wasn't exactly new, it was actually pretty old. At least for the mind. Things were just like they were in the real world. Especially when they were here and not in the imagination. The imagination was where all the crazy things happened. They could summon things and they could also visit various OCS and lands of his mind. This was just like the real world. Ocs lived here as well but they were just stereotypical people and townsfolk. The house they lived in was rather big and not to mention old.

Virgil finally made his way down the stairs and he looked around. He came out in the living room like always but it was particularly colder than usual. He pushed it aside and made his way to the kitchen where there were a large pantry and cabinet of food. He walked in and flipped on the light. The only bedroom that was downstairs was Princeys and he had a face mask over his eyes. 

P.O.V change to Virgil

I look around carefully before heading toward the pantry. I open it up and begin to look for snacks but then I hear a noise. It sounded like a doorknob rustling. I peek out the pantry and see the front door begin to open. I let out a small gasp but quickly cover my mouth and duck down. A man enters in all black. He had a creepy look to him and he was big. I see him begin to come to my way panic sets in and I reach up to punch him but I'm met with my hand being grabbed and pulled upward. He jerks me to the side and my side hits against the wall. I let out a loud yelp which gets me thrown to the floor. 

My body thuds against the floor and my back bangs into the cabinet making a lot of noise. I heard movement other than the man in front of me. He jerks his head to look over to the stairs and in what seemed like a swift moment I was pulled to the man's chest and a hand was to my mouth and a hand clutched my arm to hold me still. My heart was racing and I must have been crying now because the man had tightened his grip on my mouth and also cover my nose. He mutters a shut up and I try my best to be quieter but I couldn't breathe and I was terrified.

I heard a rushing sound of footsteps and I realized something very quickly. He was gonna hurt the others if I didn't do anything. I look around and quickly lean back throwing the man off guard just enough for his hand to be loose enough for me to scream "Guys run! Break i-" 

Before I could mutter the rest of the words out he had grabbed my throat and gripped. A choked noise came from my lips and everything was getting fuzzy but before I passed out I heard running and then I faded to black.

No one's P.O.V

Virgil had gone limp and the man barely held him up. The man soon noticed the 4 men had walked in. He groans and tossed Virgil to the side but Logan was quickly there to catch him. Roman had grabbed the man by the hood and slammed him into the wall holding him up by the shirt. Patton had run over to check on Virgil who hadn't stirred yet. 

Dee had called the police and an ambulance but it wasn't necessary because Virgil had began to stir and as soon as he was concious he began to freak out but was calmed when he felt Logan. He was sort of straddling Logans lap with his head on his shoulder.

He shifts and looks around noticing the man being held by Roman and then escorted out by the police. Some paramedics came over and checked on him but after seeing he was fine they left. Virgil looked at them all "A-Are y-you all okay?" His voice was hoarse and groggy.

They all nod and prince scooped him up holding him in a hug "You scared us..."

"Awwe you do care" Virgil smirks and they all laugh. It was okay. Everything is okay.


	13. Scary game nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers  
> Screaming  
> Cussing  
> Mentions of gory game scenes  
> Scary game scenes  
> Crying  
> Panic attacks  
> Oh-oh!! One more for your heartstrings; Thomas, Joan, and Talyn comforting a certain anxious child

.

Virgil P.O.V

I knew it was gonna be a bad idea but Thomas had insisted that they did it for a video. So here we are. Joan and Talyn on either side of Thomas all screaming at what seemed to be a very terrifying game. I'm not sure what it was and I didn't care. I was screaming as well but... So was everyone else.

Roman currently had his sword out and was screaming in a sing-song kinda voice to try and hide his fear. Patton was shaking and trying his best to calm everyone down. Logan was shaking his head and trying his best to keep consciousness with all the sudden emotions and unusual feelings. And me... I was trying my best to not let Thomas just pass out and at the moment I was working the hardest. My body was getting heavier and every second hurt.

The game went on until we got to a rather disturbing scene. It was a woman twisted in weird ways. Roman quickly shielded Pattons eyes and Logan really did pass out this time his mind blanking and a small thud heard as he lands to the floor. Patton grabbed a magazine and fanned Logan's face with it trying to wake the fainted man. me... I'm pretty sure I nearly pushed Thomas into a panic attack. Thomas stopped set down the controller and placed his head on his knees. after about 5 minutes of outro stuff Thomas logged off the camera and the PlayStation and then he caught sight of us all. he seemed to notice that I was panicked and Logan was passed out. first, he helped roman get Logan onto the couch and Patton left to get some hot cocoa but while they were doing that I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was trying so hard to stay calm and so hard to keep myself from breaking down.

The look the two were giving me filled my heart and broke it. Joan and Talyn were there looking up at me and when Joan seemed so worried I nearly cried. I hadn't realized my breathing had gotten so bad until I felt a hand on my chest and a hushed voice telling me to breathe. I tried but I couldn't. I glance over to see Thomas rushing me and reminding me of the breathing technique. 

He pulled me into his chest and my ear was to his chest to hear his heartbeat. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on that and match his breathing. Before I knew what was happening I was being picked up and sat back down on the couch but was still in Thomas' chest. I relaxed and he hummed lightly. I was out like a light in just a few moments


	14. Little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil slips to little spaceand daddy Dee is there to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Minor alcohol and drug mention  
> Falling into little space  
> Romance while big  
> Sympathetic Deceit  
> Some cussing  
> Childish behavior (Little space)  
> Little space (Don't like, don't read. I will not tolerate hate on this subject. If you have an issue keep it to your self. Thank you 😊)
> 
> Words count: rounded down to 1200

Virgil P.O.V

Everything was going well until Princey start yelling. We had gotten on the topic of a party. I knew i was being a bit stubborn but this party specifically was being hosted by a friend that Thomas felt uneasy about. The friend always smelled like alcohol and pot. It was always a bad time when they were around but Princey didn't seem to care about that more than he just cared about going to have fun and get wasted. So, of course, Thomas had to make a video about it... And that where we are now.

I've been trying to fight off little space for so long and i could barely hold on when Roman first started the insults. The nasty insults that hurt... The words I'm not supposed to say, the words daddy says not to say! That's when i couldn't do it anymore.

I began to cry and my hands went to my face to hide the big tears. I wore my heavy hoodie and it was warm but i wanted daddy. I sat down on the stairs and hugged my knees knowing it was all i could do to not look dumb...

The insults stopped and i glanced up to see Roman looking confused and then he let out a growl. He growled at me! He... No, wait... I see... yellow? Daddy! I glance up and sure enough there he stood and the crouched. He wore a black hoodie with yellow fading down. He carefully reached an ungloved hand to my cheek and i let him. I let out a choked sob "D...Daddy?"

The others looked even more confused at that but Logan had a strange look but my slipping mind wouldn't comprehend the look. All i knew at the moment was that Daddy was here and he was gonna help me.

Daddy carefully zips up my hoodie and moves me to sit in his lap where my face was hidden into his shoulder. He knew this was an easy way to get me to slip fully so seeing as he didn't seem to care i did. I couldn't be big anymore. The others were all staring... But everything washed away as i sank into Daddys chest, listening to his heart and feeling his hand card through my hair. 

I heard Thommy shout "What is happening?!" Then i heard a snap and i looked over to see Thomas putting his hands over his mouth but not being forced. I saw a mumbled sorry. Logan had his eyes closed and once he reopened them something fell into his arms. A sippy cup? Full of something very light brown. Sippy! 

LoLo made his way over and crouched down "Hello Virgil... Here is some apple juice. I understand what is going on. Is this... A form of age regression?" The words hurt my head and o just took the cup and popped it in my mouth thinking over what he said but i didn't need to answer, daddy did for me. 

His voice was warm and sort of groggy with sleep "No it isn't LoLo. RoRo totally hadn't triggered anything" The lies Daddy was saying weren't true but i think they knew.

I closed my eyes and hid in Daddys neck again the sippy still in my mouth. I love apple juice. I didn't notice Thomas walking over but i did notice the warmer touch to my hair and i glance up. Tommy had a gentle smile on his lips "Hey there Virge... How is ya doing?"

I blink dumbly for a moment before i give a weak smile "Okay... RoRo was mean..." Tommy pulled a face that i didn't understand but it was similar to the one Daddy pulls when I'm... In trouble. I whimper and curl up "I sowwy!" 

I immediately feel the feeling through my hair again "Not upset with you Vee..." I ease and yawn. 

I felt more movement and suddenly Patty was behind Daddy but in front of my face "Hi there... I'm sorry about RoRo baby." He kisses my forehead and i giggle weakly feeling my cheeks get red. 

RoRo had been sent away... Or he left. I sit up a bit straighter and feel Daddys hands on my bum and suddenly we were up higher. I tighten my legs around Daddys waist so i don't fall, even though i don't think daddy would drop me.

Soon I'm on something softer than the ground and warmer than daddy. I look down and see I'm on the couch. Daddy is holding a blanket and then covers me with it. It is so soft! I love Daddy but sometimes he is super cold. After a few seconds of Daddys eyes being closed something purple appeared next to me. I look over and my eyes widen and i scoop up the toy. It was a stuffie purple dragon. I hug it close and yawn into its head. Daddy smiles to me and kisses my head "My precious baby... My little one. Go ahead take a nap" Before he can finish i had begun to fall asleep. I only hear faint talking before I'm out.

No ones P.O.V

Dee sat down and explained, with the scientific help of Logan. He explained about him and Virge dating and about how Virgil was a little and would slip in moments of excessive alarm, as how Logan phrased it. Dee had summoned Ro to listen to it and give him a bit of a lecture about how he was treating not only his boyfriend but his little. 

Roman listened and said he would apologize after Virgil was big again. Dee sighs gently and glances over to Virgil where he slept soundly. Patton cooed saying how cute he thought he was and Thomas agreed. Logan, with the help of Roman, summoned some things they would need to help Virgil while in little space. 

Logan was exhausted and had to go grab a drink with the help of Roman. Patton got some things set up and Dee sat with Virgil. He carefully coaxed Virgil from his nap after about an hour and a half not wanting his baby boy to sleep all day. Virgil woke up groggily and he rubbed at his eyes.

He whines a bit and popped his thumb in his mouth and Dee gentle scolded "Ah-Ah" He popped a binkie in his mouth. The little smiles and sat up. Patton had to hold back a squeal and held up his hands "Can you tell me how old you are baby?" Virgil looked at the fingers oddly and then pointed between the 3rd and 4th finger so somewhere between those two ages. 

Dee smiles and hands him a bowl of dried fruit and Roman comes over. Roman got down on his knees "I'm sincerely sorry my little knight. I had no intention of truly hurting you... Please forgive me" Virgil just giggles and reaches for him. Roman smiles and sat down with Virgil on his lap. Virgil giggles as everyone joined the cuddles and he was one happy little.


	15. Smut! LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets dommed gently by his 3 boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> Smut!  
> Anal sex  
> 3 doms and 1 sub  
> Sub!Virgil  
> Fingering  
> Bleeding  
> First times

They were all laying together in bed. Roman had his arms wrapped around Virgil's waist and Virgil sat in Patton's lap, chest to chest. Roman was in Logan's lap with Logan's chest to his back his arms around Romans torso. Virgil suddenly stiffened as Romans hands traveled down to his stomach. He buries his face in Patton's neck and let out a gaspy noise almost like a moan. The three men look at each other confused but then they realized that Virgil might be sensitive there.

Logan shifts lightly and whispers something into Romans ear "What if we help Virgil relax some more?"

Roman smiles gently and nods. He then began to kiss the back of Virgil's neck having to push past his hoodie. Virgil squirms and then moans lightly as Roman gets to around his jaw. Patton smiles and gentle pushes Virgil back into Romans chest. Roman gladly holds him to his chest allowing Patton to sneak out from underneath Virgil's legs. Virgil whines lightly from the lack of warmth but immediately forgets about it when Roman begins to unzip his hoodie. Virgil blushes and bit at his lip which Logan tsks at and moves from under Roman causing them both to lower into the bed it self.

Logan moved to be in front of Virgil and uses his thumb to carefully pull Virgil's lip from between his teeth. He then kisses Virgil's lips causing the smaller sides eyes to widen a bit. Roman tugged the jacket from him fully and went to remove the shirt but was stopped by Virgil's hands on his "C...Can i keep it on?"

Roman nods "what ever makes you comfortable Virge" He smiles and instead shifted to unbutton Virgil's jeans. He turns him in the process, still in his lap but now facing him. Logan shifts and began to strip himself.

Patton was now only in his boxers and looking through the desk drawer and pulling out some condoms and a small bottle of lube. Virgil blushes at the sight of Patton's clothe-less and bent over. He then notices Logan as well and buries his face in Romans neck. Roman lets out a breathless chuckle "You alright V?"

Virgil nods and Roman continues with his removing of Virgil's pants. He tosses them to the side and admires Virgil's bulge. Virgil looks away and fiddles with Romans shirt. Roman got the hint and removed his shirt. Soon Patton was coming back with the 4 things in hand, Lube and 3 condoms. Virgil blushes and glances away. Patton scooped Virgil up and carefully placed him on the bed leaning him back. Roman got up to go remove his clothes.

Patton placed a hand on Virgil's thigh and moved them to be spread and up a bit. He got an extra pillow and had Virgil lift his hips a bit, which he does. Patton slips the pillow under his hips and removed Virgil's briefs. Virgil blushes and shutters at the sudden cool air against his heated skin. Patton smiles at the hard length of his youngest boyfriend. He wasn't that big but it was still admirable.

Patton on the other hand was a bit bigger about 6.5 inches. He was the smallest out of the 3 doms. Patton removed his boxers revealing this fact. Virgil blushes and covers his face with his hands "don't worry baby... I'll prep you first"

With that Patton grabbed the lube and began to smear it along two fingers. Once he had it along his fingers he moved them to Virgil's bum. His clean hand came to rest on Virgil's thigh and lifts it up lightly to reveal his tight hole. Virgil blushes "P...Pat"

Patton smiles gently "just say 'Red' if it gets to much alright?"

Virgil nods yet again and took in a deep breath. He moved his leg up a bit to reveal it more clearly. Patton nods and began to push his index finger in. This made Virgil let out a small moan and then a gasp "P...Pat"

Patton smiles and moved it back and forth. Once Virgil began to moan more Patton slipped in a second one in making Virgil wince but he relaxed when Logan sat down and ran a hand through his hair. Patton smiles and began to move them back and forth then he scissored his hole slowly. Virgil let out a loud moan and Logan smiles. Roman came over on the other side of Virgil. Everyone was fully nude aside from Virgil with his shirt. Logan went to hand Patton a condom but then saw both hands were busy so he slid it on and down his shaft for him making the man moan lightly but then relax and work on Virgil. Virgil was moaning and panting "a...ah!'

Patton removed his fingers causing Virgil to whimper at the sudden loss of warmth and pleasure "don't worry baby... Here comes more." Patton took Virgil into his lap just before his dick and then leaned back to be laying on his back with Virgil on his lap. Each of the sides had there own favorite position and Virgil would be finding them all out tonight.

Patton held his hands on Virgil's waist and lifted them a bit so Virgil was up on his knees over Patton's dick, which rest on his stomach. Virgil blushes and looks down at Patton. Patton reaches one hand down to hold up his hard cock. The anxious trait places his hands on the fatherly traits chest "Alright baby... Lower your self down slowly"

Virgil nods and lowers a bit until his hole presses against the tip of Patton. Virgil looks to the side of him to see Logan and Roman watching closely. Roman looked a bit lusty and Logan was watching Virgil's body as to make sure he wouldn't be hurting himself. Then Virgil looks down to Patton who gave him a gentle smile of encouragement. Virgil began to lower himself down more. The stretch hurt... Really bad and Virgil had to stop a few inches down. His ass was clenching down around Patton's cock and Patton has a floating look but just rubbed small circles into Virgil's hip bones.

Logan looked concerned and even more when Virgil continued and tears slipped down his cheeks. Roman came behind Virgil and wrapped his arms around his torso careful not to touch his dick. He was ready to help Virgil move. This position was always a bit awkward for a beginner but it hit the prostate a lot easier. Virgil was soon down all the way and his body quaked lightly in pleasure. Roman looked down to where the two were connected and let his hands roam down to graze over the puncture. Virgil's eyes widen and he let out a small moan. Roman began to massage the area causing both men to moan lightly. Roman smiles and crawls back over to Logan. Patton looks up at Virgil "Baby?"

"M...Move" Patton nods and thrusts upward.

Virgil let out a loud moan unable to hold it back. He bucks his hips down. Patton places a hand on Virgil's hip and one on Virgil's side pulling him down to be against his chest. He kept thrusting upward and soon aimed in an area that made Virgil scream loudly into Patton's chest "There ya go... So pretty for me baby..."

Patton gave gentle hums and groans. He buries his face into Virgil's hair and moved his hands down to be placed on Virgil's hips to help him move. A few moans erupted from beside them so see Roman kissing at Logan and the two putting up a rather arousing scene. Roman was lent over Logan and they were both slowly jerking each other off.

Patton glances over to them and smirked. He had Virgil sit up a bit so he could see his face. His face was red and flushed and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat "A-Ah!! P...Pat please!"

Patton gave a gentle grunt at the tightening around his member. He began to thrust a bit harder and he felt a small knot forming in his stomach. He pet a hand through Virgil's hair "B...Baby... Your so pretty Baby boy..."

Virgil gave a small moan and then let out a louder one as he felt his body tense "P...Pat!! Close!"

"Cum baby... I'm gonna cum to..." And cum Virgil did.

His ass tightened around Patton, His body jerked up, and white ribbons shot out of his slightly hidden cock. Virgil fell forward onto Patton's chest and seconds later Patton had finished into the condom. He relaxes and pants lightly. Roman came over and helped Virgil move a bit onto his back for Logan. Logan was grabbing a condom and pulling it on. He began to lube himself up and scooted a bit closer. Logan ran his hands onto and up Virgil's sides "Hey V? Can you flip over? Onto your hands and knees?"

Logan's voice was uncharacteristically gentle and loving. Virgil gave a gentle nod and moved over, his ass in the air. He was getting aroused again. Logan gave a gentle smile and lubes up two of his fingers. He glanced over to Patton who was shuffling over to Virgil after pulling on his underwear. Patton grabbed the pillow he used for Virgil and tucked it under his torso. Virgil relaxes into it a bit but kept most of weight on his arms but this would cushion him if his arms gave out.

Logan slipped a finger into Virgil's hole. Virgil gave out a loud whimper at the oversensitive feeling that shot through his body. Logan smiles and slipped the second one in and made sure he was still decently stretched if not a bit more. Logan was a bit bigger than Patton but hot nearly as big as Roman. Logan pulled his fingers out and almost immediately replaced it with the slick, firm slide of his cock.

Virgil gave a loud moan and gripped the sheets "A-Ah!! Lo!!"

Logan smiles and chuckles a bit breathless "f...fuck Virgil you're so tight..."

Virgil dropped his head to rest into the mattress "A-Ah please... Please f...fuck me... Please"

Logan nods and thrusts forward causing Virgil's body to jerk and tense along with his mouth emitting a small scream "Ah!!"

Roman gave a somewhat concerned look. Seeing as Virgil barely handled Patton at first and then Logan, how could he handle him.

Virgil gave a loud scream as Logan began to go rougher. Roman smiles and got closer and grabbed onto Virgil's dick and began to pump him lightly. Logan was going faster now and began to lean over Virgil's back pressing his chest to Virgil's clothed back. Virgil was screaming and had sweat beading down his face and back.

When Logan hit that certain bundle of nerves Virgil screamed the loudest he had and his arms gave out causing him to fall forward into the pillow. Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist and pulled him up, with surprising strength, a bit to sort of be sitting in his lap. He thrust up into Virgil who was now screaming from everything, Romans hand on his cock, Logan's cock buried deep in his ass, Patton's calm gentle look and him jerking Roman slowly. And soon he was cumming all over again. Logan was soon cumming as well. Romans eyes widen as Logan began to fall backward. He moved to carefully catch Logan and Patton caught Virgil who fell forward.

"S...Sorry Ro, Virge..." Logan mumbles and nuzzles into Roman.

Roman shook his head "he's tight and that was intense. We get it... Go wash up" Logan nods and soon Patton was turning Virgil onto his back for Roman.

Roman smiles gently at the fucked out boy and pulled on a condom "Now Virgil... I'm pretty big and i need you to tell me if i need to stop. Alright?"

Virgil nods gently and moved his arms up to be resting above his head. Once Logan came back him and Patton took either side of Virgil and Patton even took his hand. The only one who had taken Roman fully through a fucking was Logan and he couldn't walk for a week. Roman was strong and when it came down to it fast as well. He did more than fuck though. He made love to you. He would make sure you were alright through out the whole ordeal.

Roman leaned over his arms either side of Virgil's head. He then connected his lips to Virgil's, who kissed back greedily. Roman moved his hand down to Virgil hole. He slipped 2 fingers in and began to stretch him, then he slipped in a third and moved it faster until he was sure Virgil was good and stretched. Roman then removed his hands and placed it back to his original place.

Roman barely jumped when he felt Logan's hand on his cock lining it up with Virgil's hole. He glances over barely breaking the kiss. Logan nods to Roman and as he did Roman lifted his face from Virgil's "i'm going in... Deep breath"

Virgil took in a deep breath and as he did Roman pushed in, his hips went as slow as possible. He hated what he saw next, Virgil's eyes widen and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Tears spilled from the their baby boys brown eyes. Roman stayed put for a second only 2 inches in. 8 to go. Roman was insanely huge for the sole reason he was a dominate and strong person.

Virgil let out a small whimper and his hands grip at Romans shoulder. Patton looked concerned and Logan gripped Virgil's cock but it was doing little to distract him. Virgil shifted his legs but this forced Roman in a bit more which made him let out a small yelp. Roman felt awful. He kisses at Virgil's cheeks and face "tell me if i need to pull out ba-"

He was cut off my Logan saying "Ro he's bleeding".

Roman looks down to where they are connected and was heart broken. He carefully pulls out and the blood was on the condom and leaking from the inner walls of Virgil's hole. Virgil immediately pulled his legs together and whimpered at all the movement "I'm sorry baby... God i'm so so sorry" Roman said shakily.

Roman scooped Virgil up and held the shuttering boy to his chest "i should have used more lube or stretched you more..."

Virgil shook his head "i'm sorry I..." Virgil trailed off thinking of how to apologize.

Patton shook his head "baby you have nothing to apologize for, come here"

The two shuffle forward and hug the two. They all smile and Virgil rest his face into Romans chest "Ro, maybe next time?"

Roman nods gently and kisses at his head before the smaller boy whimpered. Roman moved away and looked to Logan. Logan looked over the smallest boy. He was curled up "he's just cramping we should stretch him"

Roman nods and lays him down gently and the boy whimpers. Patton left to gather clothes for all of them. He grabbed a washcloth and glass of water. He came back and handed the water to Roman who helped Virgil sip at it. Logan then wiped up the cummy boy and soon lays down next to him.

Patton came up behind Virgil and Roman slipped under them all hugging them all, the clothes long forgotten on the foot of the bed.


End file.
